A Whole New
by indieemo-gurl21
Summary: AU. Rory has always had a constant her entire life, her mother. Life without her seemed impossible. What happens when Rory has to test how impossible it is without her mother?
1. Prolouge

A.n. I know I have another story that I NEED to finish, but I have some serious writer's block. And the only way I can get rid of it is to write something else to clear my head, bad or not. Hopefully this story isn't too bad. Please read and review. This story didn't start off as a Gilmore Girls fic but I thought 'hey, why not?'. Hope you like.

Summary: AU. Rory has always had a constant her entire life, her mother. Life without her seemed impossible. What happens when Rory has to test how impossible it is without her mother?

Background: Chris and Lorelai were married and lived in New York, but when they split up Lorelai took Rory to California to start over. This story is AU. But Rory is still somewhat the way she is on the show. But I did add some more complex personality traits. You might see that as you read along. There is no Dean or any of the Star Hollow townies (sad cause I love those townies) I haven't decided if Luke is gonna be in this or not.

Pairing: Not Jess and Rory as you may get the impression. They're best friends though. Read and a certain good-looking blonde may show up and it's not Logan. Damn, I think I kinda gave it away.

A WHOLE NEW

Prolouge:

"Mom! I'm going to be late! There are going to be people from record companies there. Come on!" Rory says as she examines herself in the mirror. Her chestnut colored hair chopped and done - check. Her bright blue eyes visible through her hair - check. Her naturally ghostly skin flawless, at least to the naked eye - check. Her hour-glass shape covered with a slightly girly, but with her own flare, style - check. Her boots that she bought at the Salvation Army which have now became one of her favorite accessory - check.

Rory's middle aged mother, Lorelai, walks from out of the bathroom. "Ror, relax, breathe. Breathing is good. He-he-ho-ho. Do that."

Rory listens to her mother and tries to calm down.

"You're going to be great. You've worked so hard for this." Lorelai continues.

Rory smiles. "I'm just so nervous. There's gonna be a ton of people there and plenty of kids smarter than me"  
Julia cradles her baby, and only child's face. "Babe, no one is smarter than you. You're going own out there, babe. However, Jess is going to have to take you."

"What?"

"I have some really important things to take care of at the inn."

"But mom, you won't make it on time."

"I'll be there."

"You promise?"

"I promise." She does their routine promise signal.

"Ok. You better be there." Rory pulls her mom, her best friend, into a hug. "I love you forever."

"I love you forever and a half." Lorelai pulls away from the hug. "Now I have to go so I can make it on time. I'll see you there." She kisses her daughter on the cheek and runs out of the room.

"Jess!" Rory yells at the best friend she's had since she first moved to the small town she lived in. He's been there for Rory and Lorelai through practically everything. He was part of the family.

"What!" Jess yells back from downstairs.

"You can come up now!"

Jess makes his way upstairs into Rory's room. He stops in her doorway and stands in awe.  
Rory notices Jess' stare. "I look horrible."

"No, no. The exact opposite actually."

"Thanks."

"You actually look like a girl."

Rory walks up to Jess and punches him on his shoulder. "Shut up, Egghead."

"Ow. Be gentle. I'm sensitive."

"Well, let's go Mr. Sensitive. You're giving me a ride."

"Is that why you keep me around? For my car?"

"Well, we didn't want to tell you. But pretty much, yes."

"It's nice to know I'm loved."

"Isn't it? Now come on, I don't want to be late."

They both hurry out and start to make their way to the theatre where a debate for Student Press Law is being held.

------------------------------

Rory paces around back and forth back stage. "Where the hell is she?"

"She'll be here." Jess comforts her.

"It starts in 10 or is it 5?" She starts to panic.

"Just relax."

"I can't. She lied to me." She groans. "I hate her. She always thinks of herself. She knows this is one of the most important days I'll have and she's going to be late. If she didn't open the inn in the first place, she wouldn't have had to do some things and she would be here!"

"Calm down."

"I'm not going to calm down. She said she was going to be here."

A man from the theatre is seen running back stage towards Rory. "Do you happen to be Rory Hayden?"

"Yes?"

"We just got a call. It's your mother. There's been an accident."

Her face turns paler than usual. "Oh my God." She turns to Jess. "We need to go."

"What about the performance?" Jess asks.

"What kind of question is that? Come on."

They both run out of the theatre and into the car. They race to the hospital.

---------------------------------

Jess and Rory exit the car and run into the emergency room.

"Hi. I'm here for my mother, Lorelai Gilmore. She was in an accident." Rory asks a lady at the desk while gasping for air.

"Head on to the waiting room, the doctor will be with you shortly."

"Thank you."

They make their way into the waiting room. Nervousness takes over Rory. She starts to pace back and forth.

"Breathe, Ror."

"She's going to be ok. She's going to be ok. She has to be. Sh-she has to be." Rory says on the verge of crying as she tries to convince herself.

Jess grabs Rory's shoulders stopping her pacing. "Relax."

Rory's voice begins to break. "She has to be ok."

Jess grabs a hold of his best friend and hugs her as he whispers into her ear, "Every thing is going to be ok."

A doctor walks into the waiting room. Rory pulls away from Jess' embrace and faces the doctor. "Are you two here for Lorelai Gilmore?"

"Yes, we are. Is she ok?" Kristen asks sacred.

"And are you of relation?"

"Yes! I'm her daughter, now is my mother ok?" She snaps wanting some answers.

"I'm really sorry. She didn't make it."

The news hit Rory like a pound of bricks. She gasps as if she can't breathe. She's not sure if she could. Tears begin to form in her eyes. She turns away from the two men and begins to walk away. Jess follows her and grabs her arm. She pulls away and continues to walk away. Jess continues to follow her in worry of his friend and tries to stop her.

"Leave me alone!" Rory cries out.

All Rory's strength leaves as she falls towards the ground. Jess attempts to hold her up. She kneels down on her knees and sobs hysterically into her hands as Jess pulls her into his body as tears form in his eyes as well.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Rory repeats over and over.

Everyone in the emergency room looks on at the sight; the sight of a grieving daughter who just lost the only thing in her life that has ever been constant. -  
-  
-  
-  
AN: Short, I know. But I'm the narrator and this is just a prolouge. Oops. Sorry, I was channeling some Panic! At the Disco. But be nice and review and I shall update tomorrow cause I have to keep off my feet so I have nothing better to do. 


	2. Get used to it

Summary: AU. Rory has always had a constant her entire life, her mother. Life without her seemed impossible. What happens when Rory has to test how impossible it is without her mother?

Background: Chris and Lorelai were married and lived in New York, but when they split up Lorelai took Rory to California to start over. This story is AU. But Rory is still somewhat the way she is on the show. But I did add some more complex personality traits. She a lot more edgier also. You might see that as you read along. So she may be a littl out of character but this is an AU so I can do that. There is no Dean or any of the Star Hollow townies (sad cause I love those townies) I haven't decided if Luke is gonna be in this or not.

Pairing: Not Jess and Rory. I prefer them as best friends in this story. Read and a certain good-looking blonde may show up and it's not Logan. Damn, I think I kinda gave it away.

A WHOLE NEW

Chapter 1: Get used to it

It's funny how life can change. Life can change in a hour, a day, a month, a year, and so on. Well not funny in a 'haha' way, but funny in an ironic way. When you're little kids, you always think that'll always be someone there for you; that nothing bad could possible ever happen. You thought things would stay the way things were. Rory's life changed with a crash. The only life that she knew was taken away from her in an instant. After the instant is gone, the only thing to do is to change with it.

Rory is sitting in her empty bedroom zoning out, staring out the window she looked out so many times. Staring out her window seems so different now, the view has changed or maybe it's just the viewer itself who has changed.  
"You're dad just called. He's around the corner." Jess informs Rory. The only response he gets is a nod. "Hey, it's not going to be that bad, Poptart."

"Not that bad?" She says as she continues to look out the window. "I have to live with someone I don't even know."

"He's your father."

She snaps her head to Jess. "Exactly. I haven't seem or spoken to him in practically 9 years unless you consider birthday cards as communication. I have to move across the country." Rory inhales painfully. "I don't even know if I'm ever going to see you again. So you're right, it's not going to be bad. It's going to be horrible and torture." She turns her head to stare out her window again. "He remarried and has a step-daughter. So basically I'll be living like Cinderella."

Jess stares at his disheartened friend. "Come on. Let's bring your bags downstairs."

Rory ends her stare, moves to get her bags and slowly moves downstairs. To Rory's dismay her father, Chris, was waiting for her downstairs. She drops her bags by her feet.

"Hey, kiddo."

"Hello, Chris." Rory says apathetic.

Chris goes in for a hug but Rory steps back. "I have one more bag upstairs." She walks back upstairs to retrieve the bag.

"Hi. I'm Chris, Rory's father." He says as he offers Jess his hand.

Jess accepts it vigilantly. "Jess, her best friend. Don't hurt her again. She's been through too much. She's fragile."

They both turn to the stairs as they hear Rory walk down. "Let's just get this over with." She says sadly. She stands in front of her confidant, the only other person she's let in, the only other person beside her mother she trusted. "Jess." She starts to tear up. "I'm going to miss you so much. You're my best friend and it'll always be like that. And don't forget, you're going to be my maid of honor at my wedding." She sadly smiles. Jess sadly smiles as well. "And you're going to be my best man."

She chuckles between her tears. "I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't had knocked you off your bike when we first moved here. Because if I didn't, I probably would have never met you."

"I know what you mean."

"I love you like a brother, brother. We'll see each other again, I promise." She hugs him tightly. "I'll call you when I get there." She lets him go. "Bye, Egghead."

"Bye, Poptart." He says sadly.

She turns to her father teary eyed and wipes her eyes.. "Let's just go." They pick up her bags and head to the car. They put her bags in and get into the car. Rory coldly gets into the passenger seat and stares ahead not giving one glace at Chris. The car takes off. Rory looks back as her home becomes smaller and smaller until it disappears. A tear falls down her cheek.

"So? How you been?' Chris says trying to break the silence.

Rory looks out her side window. "You mean for the last 9 years?" She takes a quick glance at Chris and turns back to her viewing point. "Can we not talk right now?"

"Yeah, ok."

She looks at the sign that says: Now leaving La Verne. She sighs sadly. Hating awkward silences, she does something that'll take her mind off of everything. She doesn't have her writing pad with her, so the next best thing is music. She silently starts singing. "¯You're in the arms of the angels. Fly away from here. From the star cold hotel room, to the endlessness that you feel. You were pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie. You're in the arms of the angels. May you find some comfort here.¯"

"You write that?"

"No. Sarah McLachlan did.

"You've gotten really good."

"Yeah, you should know, right?" She says coldly.

"Look, I know you hate me and the fact that you have to live with me but can we talk about this?"

"I don't want to talk about it or to you right now."

"I'm sorry for everything."

"Apologizing still counts as talking. Just not a word, please. Stop, I just have some things I need to soak in right now."

"Ok."

They continue to make their way to the airport in silence. Chris never thought in a million years that there would be a silence as long as the silence in the car, but there was more. The entire plane ride to New York was completely taciturn and so was the ride towards his place.

The cab stopped in front of a large building, but down the street she could see Times Square. She exit's the cab. She looks in awe. "Wow. Times square?"

"You don't remember when you and your mother lived here?"

Rory's awe turns into a cold glance when she answers Chris. "There are some things in my life I've learned to block out." She turns to the building in front of her. "This is where you live?"

"This is where we live. Top three floors are ours."

"Three floors? What ever happened to a small apartment?"

The concierge takes the bags from the cab as they enter the building and make their way upstairs. They reach their door.

"Home, sweet home." Chris says before opening the door.

As the enter, Rory looks around. The place is beautiful and definitely not how she spent the last 9 years living. "Wow. You've been living like this and all you've been giving me for my birthday was a card and a 20 dollar bill?" She says thinking out loud.

"Let me show you your room." he says ignoring her comment.

Rory follows Chris upstairs to her new 'jail cell' as she would call it. Chris opens the closed door where they had came to a halt. Rory cautiously enters the huge and already decorated room as Jack stays right outside the room. "Oh my God. This is huge."

"We didn't want you to come home to an empty, plain bedroom, so Allison decorated it for you."

"Allison? Who is she?"

"She's my wife."

"Oh. Evil step-mother, gotcha."

"She's not evil. Just get to know her."

"No thanks. Hey, you mind if I spice up the room myself later?"

"It's all yours."

"Ok, Thanks. Bye." With that Rory strides to the door and shuts it in Chris' face.

"I guess I need to get used to that." He murmurs to himself.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
AN. Short, but I wanted to get that out of the way. More characters will be introduced next chapter. And I'm pretty sure the next chapter is kind of long. So review and I will get that up as soon as possible. 


End file.
